


And this is how we meet

by Dereksdylan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fate & Destiny, Ginger!Hinata, Hinata is not Japanese, Hinata travels to Japan, Kageyama is Japanese, Little Bit of Magic, M/M, More characters will be added as we go, and does a lot of touristy things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dereksdylan/pseuds/Dereksdylan
Summary: Maybe it was the influence of all the shows he used to watch when he was bored. Maybe it was the adrenaline from being in a new country. Maybe he was finally being blessed in this beautiful, gorgeous country. Or maybe, Hinata finally realized why he could never fall in love with all those women he dated. The time he spent in this country that offered him so much love and peace and beauty felt like a prelude to the main event. All this time, he didn’t know what love was. And at that moment, he felt like he could drown in it.





	And this is how we meet

Hinata decided to visit the Meiji jingu today. It was one of the most popular shrines in Tokyo and he hadn’t researched much but most of the youtubers who visited Japan went there. So, he was pretty excited to visit as well.

He decided to wake up early and go there since it was a little ways away and he wanted to skip the crowd. He reached the entrance and saw that it was filled with trees on either side of the muddy road. In the morning light from the sunrise, it looked divine. It was unlike the busy city life he was so used to. He was falling more and more in love with Japan.

He walked the long muddy path wishing “Good morning” to all the early risers and took a few pictures to upload onto Facebook. He finally reached the shrine and there was a little crowd here but the walk until there put him in such a pleasant mood he completely ignored it.

He was looking at a huge space inside the shrine when the crowd suddenly rushed towards the middle. Curious as he was, he went to see what was happening when he realized that a wedding procession was taking place and everyone wanted to see the beautiful bride and groom. 

It was Hinata’s first time seeing a Japanese wedding procession so he was quick to grab his camera and take a video. The bride and groom were absolutely beautiful in their wedding dresses. The bride with the white dress and drape over her head and the groom with the Black kimono stole everyone’s attention. 

Hinata was looking at his camera again to see if it the video was recording well, when he spotted it.

The bride and groom’s family and friends walked behind them in their wedding outfits. Among them, there was one specific person that caught Hinata’s eye. It was hard to see him through the crowd if it wasn’t for his height. He must be at least six feet tall and was wearing a dark blue kimono. 

It took a few seconds to see his face what with him talking to someone on the other side. But then he finally turned his face and scanned the crowd like he was looking for someone. And his eyes landed on Hinata exactly when Hinata felt his heart stop for a second.

Maybe it was the influence of all the shows he used to watch when he was bored. Maybe it was the adrenaline from being in a new country. Maybe he was finally being blessed in this beautiful, gorgeous country. Or maybe, Hinata finally realized why he could never fall in love with all those women he dated. The time he spent in this country that offered him so much love and peace and beauty felt like a prelude to the main event. All this time, he didn’t know what love was. And at that moment, he felt like he could drown in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello! Thank you for reading this fic. This is my first ever in Haikyuu even tho ive been in the fandom for like years. I recently visited Japan and absolutely fell in love with everything. This fic will hopefully convey the love and beauty that i felt and saw. I will try my best to update this fic on a regular basis. Please bear with me. Thank you!


End file.
